1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a box-like check support device and more particularly pertains to a new lighted check holder device for easily reading and completing the check or invoice transactions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a box-like check support device is known in the prior art. More specifically, a box-like check support device heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,671,059; U.S. Pat. No. 5,877,852; U.S. Pat. No. 2,572,095; U.S. Pat. No. 1,202,498; U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,068; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 405,605.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new lighted check holder device. The inventive device includes a first cover member being hingedly attached to one of the side walls of the check support member and being closeable over the recessed portion in the top wall of the check support member; and further includes a light-emitting assembly for providing light to a check or invoice removably received in the recessed portion.
In these respects, the lighted check holder device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of easily reading and completing the check or invoice transactions.